


Different Colours

by Katherine



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Gen, Set during season 1 episode "Bad Moon Rising"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was fussing with the placement of snacks on the counter. Cleo knew that Emma had a detailed idea in her head, if not an actual diagram tucked away somewhere. It might be  colour-coded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Colours

Emma was fussing with the placement of snacks on the counter. Cleo knew that Emma had a detailed idea in her head, if not an actual diagram tucked away somewhere. It might be colour-coded.

"We should have been different colours," Rikki said, as if she had caught the thought. Cleo wrinkled her nose as she guessed out loud, "What, tails to match our hair? You and Emma still all goldy-yellow, and I'm stuck with brown."

"To go with our powers," Rikki said, tossing her blonde hair. "Imagine how much faster we'd have figured them out." (She had to mean she would have, really, as it had taken her the longest to.) "You'd have been all blue-green water-coloured, Cleo," she offered. "Emma, frosty white for you, and I'd have a great fiery red tail."

"Because steam is red," Emma put in with a laugh. "Do you really want a tail like a cooked lobster?"

Rikki pointed out, a little testily, that lobsters don't have scales.

"Would you want claws?" Cleo asked, thinking this would be a more fun conversation if they imagined. The increasingly silly ideas kept their minds off the dark plastic blocking the windows Lewis had insisted on putting up. Besides, sleepovers were supposed to have laughing and whispering _what if_.

 

In the Juice Net after Zane turned away, Cleo watched Rikki's face fall as she admitted the "out of control". Cleo wished Emma was with them at the table instead of grounded; Emma might have known what to say. Cleo didn't, except that she probably shouldn't grill Rikki about Zane even though she really wanted to know.

After an awkward silence, staring at Rikki's drink (green) reminded her about colours. "Guess you were right about you could've had a red tail," she whispered. "Red for fire." Rikki didn't smile. Joking about their powers had been kind of fun, before last night's full moon. It wasn't much fun now.


End file.
